


It's really just another day on the calender

by Crimson Amongst Pearls (AriannaGrace)



Series: Above and Beyond [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannaGrace/pseuds/Crimson%20Amongst%20Pearls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But they worked differently. They weren't fighting crime every night. They weren't putting their lives on hold to pursue a vendetta. They were doing this because it was right. So John was home every night, reading stories to little Sara. Roy and Felicity were in their apartment almost every night. And Laurel and Quentin, they knew who Team Arrow was, and they helped. It was a group effort, keeping up Oliver’s work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lunch Dates

Felicity enjoyed being VP at Palmer Tech.  She relished the challenge of creating new technology, and the ability to still get her hands dirty, and still dream big. She loved being a part of something amazing.

With Oliver gone, Team Arrow had gone on, Roy and Diggle on the streets, Felicity in the Foundry. It was different, but still good. This was their crusade now. They would do this for Oliver. And themselves.

But they worked differently. They weren’t fighting crime every night. They weren’t putting their lives on hold to pursue a vendetta. They were doing this because it was right. So John was home every night, reading stories to little Sara. Roy and Felicity were in their apartment almost every night. And Laurel and Quentin, they knew who Team Arrow was, and they helped. It was a group effort, keeping up Oliver’s work.

They managed, most times. They fought smarter, all of them remembering Oliver’s words: _“I don’t want to die down here.”_ And so they wouldn’t. They would survive, they would live, they would grow.

In the two years since Oliver’s death, they had been through so much. With Felicity’s depression and Roy’s foray back into drugs and alcohol, with Digg trying so hard to keep everyone together. But they’d healed, they’d become stronger.

Part of their deal to continue with Team Arrow, was that they’d try to be normal. Which meant that Roy and Felicity went on dates, or they babysat little Sara so Digg and Lyla could go on a date. They went to movies, or they stayed home and cuddled.

But Felicity’s favourite dates were when Roy surprised her at work to take her to lunch.

Today was one such day. After a morning of meetings with developers, Roy had walked into her office and told her they were going out to lunch.

Of course, Felicity agreed, gathering up her bag and coat, and telling her EA that she was leaving. The couple walked out of the building, small talk being made, but still comfortable. And that was really all that mattered. Roy and Felicity were always comfortable. They knew each other’s deepest secrets, and had been there for each other at their worst.

“You know, I might just get used to you spoiling me like this,” She said to him, tucking her arms around his waist as he did the same.

Roy just grinned, pulling her closer to him. They both ignored the blatant stairs from the other employees. Thea Queen’s ex-boyfriend who also managed the hottest club in Starling and Oliver Queen’s ex-EA. It was a scandal and a half, and no one quite understood it, but Roy and Felicity ignored it. “I’ll always spoil you, ‘Lis. Always.”

And she knew he would. Even if it was something small like a well-timed text message, he was always thinking of her and letting her know it. They’d fought about it, at one point. Felicity had been upset that Roy was spending so much on her, but Roy just kissed her, telling her that it was worth it, because she was the brightest star in the universe and he wanted to give her everything.

“Anyways,” he continued, “How was your morning? I know you said you had a lot of meetings, but how did they go?”

Felicity just rolled her eyes, “It was tedious, but good. A.S. is doing some great work. We’re working on programs for SCPD, which may also get picked up by other agencies. We’re also working on a new server and networking system, not quite as fast as the last one, but better for large companies with lots of computers and processing.”

Roy nodded along, not always understanding what she was talking about, but just listening was all that really mattered. “That sounds great. I’m glad Palmer is letting you do this. He’s a smart guy, keeping you on.”

“You flatter me,” she flushed, leaning her head against his shoulder as they walked. “But thank you.”

The two walked to an Italian bistro that was nearby, a favourite for the both of them. They’d been their enough that the staff knew what they wanted, and it was delivered in a timely manner. “What do you have tonight?” Felicity asked, her head tilted to the side, taking a sip of wine.

“I’m working late at the club. Thea’s out and she needs me to be there.” He sounded apologetic, a sheepish smile on his lips. “Arrow stuff is going to have to wait, unfortunately.”

Felicity nodded, “No problem. I have a late meeting, and then I’ll run by home, and then come bother my amazing boyfriend at work. I need a night out.”

Roy grinned, looking pleased, “I’d hoped you’d say that. Maybe you can wear those red shoes you bought last weekend. They’re sexy as hell. And you can wear that little black dress, and I’m sure that I can slip down to the Foundry or the office to thoroughly show my appreciation.”

“I’ll think about it,” she teased, already planning on the accessories she’d pair with the dress in question. They both knew she’d be there, wearing the outfit Roy had suggested. “I’ll also tell Digg he can stay home with Sara and Lyla tonight.”

The two finished their lunch talking about random things, stories from the club, stories from Palmer Tech, dreams they’d had, and a whole slew of other topics. And then it was time for Felicity to head back to work. So she kissed Roy, a smile on her lips, and left the bistro, a sway in her steps.


	2. Everything I can’t be is everything you should be

Felicity dressed carefully, deciding that if she was going out, she was going to go all out. A set of red lingerie went on, the lace of the bra making her smile. Then she pulled on the figure-hugging dress, pulling the fabric into place, and letting it lay across her thighs. Her shoes were last, beautiful designer heels in red, straps crossing her feet and up her ankles. They were absolutely gorgeous, and Felicity knew she looks gorgeous.

She’d kept her makeup simple, preferring to let the shoes take centre stage. Nine pm, and she was finally on her way to Verdant, a cab driving her because she knew she’d be drinking. When she got to the club, however, it was empty, no one waiting outside, and it worried her. She thanked the cabbie, waiting for him to drive off before slipping around back and using the entrance to the Foundry.

The lights were off, but the hum of her computers brought a slight comfort. She carefully walked up the stairs, pushing the door open, and listening to the soft tones of OneRepublic playing from the speakers.

“Roy?” She called out, taking a few tentative steps out into the club, eyes searching for her boyfriend. But she saw a table draped in white cloth, candles and silverware placed perfectly. The bar was empty, save for a pizza box and a bottle of red wine.

“Roy?” She tried again, breathing a sigh of relief when he slipped out of the office.

“Felicity!” His voice was light, but he looked nervous, almost like he was scared of her reaction. “I realized that we haven’t really had much time to go on real dates, with Arrow stuff, and your work, and my work, and we’ve had a lot of lunch dates, but I wanted to do something special.” He flushed then, “And apparently your babbling is contagious.”

Felicity smiled widely, “It’s perfect, Roy! How did you get Thea to close the club for an evening?”

“We had people in earlier, doing some inspections. The club was already planned to be closed today. I just convinced her to let me use it.” Roy walked to her, pulling her into his arms, placing a kiss to her lips. “Hey beautiful,” he murmured, letting his hands fall to the small of her back, where they rested comfortably.

The blonde’s expression turned soft, “Hey. I missed you.”

After another kiss, Roy pulled away, taking one hand and leaving her to the table. He pulled out her chair, playing the part of gentleman perfectly. When she was seated, he brought over the bottle of wine, pouring some for her, a smile on his lips as she sighed happily. “Red wine is my weakness,” Felicity murmured, taking a sip from her glass.

And then pizza was placed on her plate, making her laugh. “Pizza and wine at a fancy table? I think I’d rather have a picnic on the floor.”

Roy chuckled, almost relieved. “That sounds even better.” Without another word, he pulled Felicity out of her chair, gently setting her on the floor with her wine, and bringing over the box of pizza, before sitting next to her.

They ate pizza to the tones of OneRepublic, talking and laughing.

“I need a nickname for you! You call me Lis, but there’s no nickname for Roy.”

Roy laughed, “You’ll figure one out. You always do, babe.”

At that moment, _Come Home_ came over the speakers, and Roy looked at Felicity. “May I have this dance?”

With a smile, Felicity agreed, letting him pull her to the feet and to an empty spot, and letting her arms wrap around his neck as they swayed. Roy’s arms wound around her waist, pulling her closer.

The lyrics filtered through the sound system, and Roy sang along softly, “ _Everything I can’t be is everything you should be and that’s why I need you here. Everything I can’t be is everything you should be and that’s why I need you here. So hear this now...”_

Felicity laid her head on his shoulder, the sound of his voice one of her favourite sounds. The song ended, and Roy just bent down, whispering into her ear. “What about husband?”


	3. pure happiness and bliss

Felicity paused, pulling back slightly, her eyes questioning. Roy pressed a kiss to her forehead, before kneeling down, one hand holding hers, the other reaching into his pocket for a little velvet box. He opened it, showing Felicity the band inside. She looked at the diamonds and ruby, silver and gold, and her hand slipped over her mouth in surprise and shock.

“Felicity Mehgan Smoak. We are two different people, from two different places, and yet, we fit. At my lowest, you picked me up, telling me that I could be better, believing in me. You watch out for me, and it’s the most amazing thing. I love you, Lis. I don’t know when it really happened, but it’s true. I know Oliver’s not here anymore, but I’m glad we got to know him, because I got to meet you. And you’re the best thing to ever happen to me. And I want to share my life with you. I want to wake up every morning with you by my side. I want to have a family with you, I want everything with you. So, this is me asking you, will you marry me?”

It was the most Roy had really said without being interrupted, and he seemed a little surprised that he’d been able to get through his whole speech.

He got his answer in the form of a blonde launching herself at him, peppering his face with kisses, saying “Yes, yes, yes,” over and over again. And then he caught her lips with his, kissing her deeply, before pulling away so he could pull the ring from its cushion, and place it on her finger, watching the stones glint in the light.

Felicity looked down at the ring, tears filling her eyes. This was really happening. Nearly two years since Oliver and she was happy. She’d moved on; found something Oliver would never have let her see. Oliver… he was like a drug, and she’d been addicted. The passion with which he did everything, protecting her, protecting Thea, teaching Roy, saving the city, it was intoxicating. This brooding manpain, as she called it, was captivating, a mystery she wanted to solve.

But with Roy, she was freer, more herself. He loved her for her. He protected her, yes, but not to the point of locking her in a tower with no doors. He asked her opinion, listened to her, supported her. He made her want to be better, to get better. He made her feel like she was worth everything, but he was able to prioritize.

And this feeling of pure happiness and bliss, it meant everything to her. Because this was her finally letting Oliver go, finally above the addiction, finally free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! I'm done with this short little thing.
> 
> I'm working on more pieces for the series, and if there's anything you want to see, let me know!  
> I'm not writing everything chronologically.


End file.
